


Camelia

by orphan_account



Series: Once upon a time, love bloomed in hell [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is aro ace, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re a demon, after all, my dear Angel Dust. There is nothing pure about you. You fell in love again because you gave up your previous feelings that were meant for someone else, my dear.”“Alastor, again, stop," Husk tried, leaning in to face the demon in red, but this was Angel’s battle. He had to deal with Alastor on his own.The spider took a deep breath, “No, Kitty-cat, I can handle him.”
Relationships: Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Once upon a time, love bloomed in hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859926
Comments: 21
Kudos: 239





	1. Karma

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I apologize for the presence of some mistakes, but English is not my first language and I couldn't find a beta reader for this fic ;_;  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

**_ Once Upon A Time, Love Bloomed in Hell : Chapter 2 _ **

**_Camelia_ **

**_1_ **

**_Karma_ **

It was the usual lovely night at the Hazbin Hotel. No many patrons wandering around at that hour; no noisy sounds coming from any of the rooms (aside from some explosion every now and then coming from the basement were Pentious experiment-room was). It was the best Angel could have asked for, honestly – after a long day at the Studio, everything Angel wanted was peace.

But, of course, karma had to remind him where he was. Every day of his second-life.

Hell, he was in hell.

Five-foot away from him, sitting on another stool, Alastor was carefully sipping his bourbon, smiling every time the liquid made contact with his lips. And that was when Angel’s mind started to get out of its path, wondering if, kissing Alastor, he would be able to savor his drink the same way; if his lips were soft as Angel expected; if he was a good kisser or not.

Ah, what a pleasure would be to get his answers right there, right at that moment – but he had no death wish so, instead of jumping on Alastor’s lap, he decided to take his attention back on his gin.

But karma – oh, that fucking karma!

Just a few seconds before Angel could take a sip of his drink, he started coughing. Closing his eyes while leaning forward, he felt all the petals pushing their way out from his lungs, getting all sticky in his throat to then find themselves onto Husk’s counter. When he opened his eyes, petals, spit and blood were painting the furniture.

“Oh my, someone is in love,” Alastor mused, staring at the mess he had just made, “I didn’t expect it from you at all, my friend.”

 _Friends,_ a _mici_ , Angel repeated silently, they were just friends and nothing more.

Angel balled his hands into fists, destroying the fragile glass he had been holding all the time.

_Cazzo!_

_“Why not? Is it because I’m a whore, Al?” love was for everyone, after all._

Husk hissed, “kid, get a grip. If you want to get some flower for the bar, be my guest, but don’t vomit those tulips on my counter!”

“Dat ain’t tulips, kitty,” Angel corrected, pointing at him, “those are camelias. Keep it in mind!”

Those were, indeed, camelias: Angel’s mother favorite flower and at the same time, the celebration of his unrequited love.

Karma, that asshole, had been sure to link that same flower to the people he was most fond of, of course.

Though, what the spider found odd was that, in hell, Angel had fallen in love multiple times by now, but his flowers had never seemed as beautiful as those. Most of the time, the flowers blooming into his ribcage were ugly, already dead flowers – now, instead, the result of his attraction was giving birth to amazing camelias.

The petals were just like silk, perfectly white and big – just like the ones his mother used to take care of.

It was a shame they would have gone to waste. Nothing new, honestly, after all, hell wasn’t known for its delightful happy endings. That was why Angel didn’t even dare to hope for nothing more than that and simply sighed every time he felt the need to expel those flowers from his body.

“Well excuse me if I’m not some stupid gardener and know nothing about your stupid flowers,” Husk debated, rolling his eyes with a low growl, “but if you keep puking here, I’m gonna perform that fucking surgery with my own hands!”

At Angel’s side, Alastor chuckled, startling the spider with the static that followed, “well, that would be convenient: you wouldn’t have to pay for it. What do you think, Angel?”

“It wouldn’t work,” Angel replied, trying to put aside the unwanted feeling growing inside. Rejection was everything he could sense at the moment – of course, he couldn’t blame Alastor for proposing something like that, after all, the deer didn’t even know who Angel’s love interest was, “been there, done that.”

What was worse, though, was that the deer’s opinion wouldn’t change even if Angel told him the truth.

“Oh? What do you mean, my dear? I thought that kind of surgery was --- quite effective,” Alastor asked, tilting his head, looking genuinely curious.

“When you’re a human, sure! But when you’re a demon, that just keeps coming back every time you fell in lov – HEY! Husk! No! What are you doing with my flowers?!”

Abruptly, Angel pulled out another pair of arms and with all four, now, he slapped away the demon cat before he could put all the reddish petals into the trash can. Like a kid with his beloved belongings, Angel shielded each and every petal with his two pairs of arms, “these are mine, capiche?”

“Wow! Easy there, kid! I just wanted to clean!” Husk hissed again, “you can just vomit all of them again in your room, if you really want all this crap for yourself!”

“Well, then I can consider myself very lucky, indeed,” Alastor intervened, “I had the surgery when I could still call myself a normal human,” he chirped later, “I can’t fall in love anymore!”

Angel, for a brief moment, froze but he didn’t have the time for any question that Husk snorted, “you don’t count, Al. Your lover didn’t even reject you! Your surgery was just a whim.”

“What…?” Angel whispered, snapping his head towards the deer.

Alastor giggled emitting a low static, “why, you know, my friend, when emotions turn into a mere hindrance, you only need to get rid of them!”

“WHAT?!”Angel cried out, louder, “are you fucking telling me that someone loved you back and you destroyed everything?!”

Alastor nodded, happily, “indeed I did!”

“That’s why I said you don’t count,” Husk repeated, cleaning the counter from Angel’s saliva and blood, “you’re a fucking creep.”

Despite knowing very well that there would never be any chance for Angel to get anything more than insults and scolding from Alastor, the sudden discovery had him completely numb. Angel’s heart seemed as if it had stopped for a couple of seconds before starting to beat faster, and faster. The weight of the flowers into his lungs seemed to be too much as he asked, “what happened to your loved one?”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know but curiosity was creeping from his heart: he wanted to know what kind of man Alastor once was; he wanted to know why he had destroyed his love with his own hands. Though, the devilish smile that painted itself on the deer’s face made him almost regret his question.

“Allow me to say, that their heart was delicious, my dear,” he granted, licking at his lower lip, “I haven’t eaten a heart as delicious as that one in ages.”

From behind the counter, Husk shivered, “as I said, you’re a fucking creep.”

“Wait, wait, wait! Are ya stupid? You killed the person you loved?!” That was… insane, to say the least, “there are people dying every day because of a stupid unrequited love, and you killed the person who loved you back?!”

Was really that the demon Angel had a crush for?

“Easy there, kid, you don’t want to start a fight with him,” Husk warned him, handing him a new glass.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t call me a stupid, dear Angel,” Alastor started again, “ and to give a proper answer to your question, so that even you can understand,” this time, his eyes were focused on Angel, and he was staring at him with a deadly serious expression, “yes, I killed them. ”

“But why?” Angel asked aloud, taking all the petals against his own fluffy chest.

“Why is it so important for you to know, dear friend?”

The spider stayed quiet for a moment.

If Alastor knew about his feelings, would he try to kill him too?

“Because,” he resumed, stuttering, “I think love is important.”

Angel had expected Alastor to laugh at such a sappy statement, but the laughter never happened. Instead, Alastor hummed in acknowledgment as if he was taking his opinion into consideration, “why are you keeping all those petals?”

Oh – wait – did he – did he wat to change the topic? Or was he trying to understand Angel’s point?

“Because it’s everything I have of this love,” Angel said eventually, picking up one petal and taking it to his lips, “wouldn’t it be sad if I decide to throw away my own feelings?”

“Isn’t it a burden?” Alastor asked again, widening his eyes.

“Don’t be so mean, you jerk,” Husk intervened, but to Angel the deer’s question seemed to be a honest. Perhaps, he was too rude but there was this part of Angel that wanted to believe that Alastor really wanted to understand him.

Angel shook his head, “it can’t kill me now, so… it’s fine.”

Alastor grinned, “but you said you had surgery after your death once,” the deer recalled, tapping his chin, “so, I wonder, how much time would you need before doing it again?”

“Alastor, stop,” Husk growled.

But the Radio Demon didn’t, and his smile became creepier, broader and so unnatural, “you’re a demon, after all, my dear Angel Dust. There is nothing pure about you. You fell in love again because you gave up your previous feelings that were meant for someone else, my dear.”

“Alastor, again, stop," Husk tried, leaning in to face the demon in red, but this was Angel’s battle. He had to deal with Alastor on his own.

The spider took a deep breath, “No, Kitty-cat, I can handle him.”

Alastor quirked an eyebrow, “oh, can you?”

He didn’t even know why, but that evening, Angel felt brave; Angel felt like he had to fight, for once, to get what he wanted from that fucking hell, “Ahaha, _dolcezza_ , trust me, you’re not the _biggest thing_ I’ve dealt with.”

“Kid, shut your mouth,” Husk interfered again.

“I’m not?” Alastor cooed, amused – it wasn’t for the sexual innuendo, of course, but for the challenge.

“I had my reasons, ya know?” Angel resumed. Frame, after frame, into his mind, pictures of his first days in hell came back like a blinding flash: his encounter with Mister Valentino; their first night; the contract. Then, after Valentino, many like him had tried to subdue Angel’s heart, and every time, the surgery had been his first thought.

But this time…

“An unrequited love sounds like a good reason to me, Angel.”

This time, something was different.

He didn’t want to give up on those feelings.

Not yet.

Angel stuck his tongue out, “Not as good as you may think, _tesoro_.”

Afterwards, Alastor kept his mouth shut, humming, every now and then, a song Angel couldn’t identify. The three of them kept drinking immersed in unusual silence, exception made for Alastor who seemed to be lost in thoughts as a few words of the song slipped from his mouth. Angel listened carefully, filling his glass every time, until he fell asleep on the counter, darkness surrounding his senses.

Little did he knew that what Alastor had sang was not a song, but a spell to make him sleep without feeling the pain of his disease.

That way, just for what Alastor hoped would be that night, Angel wouldn’t throw up again. The flowers would not grow during his sleep

“You know you’re the one, don’t you?” Husk asked, taking a sip from a bottle of booze.

“It won’t work,” Alastor announced, glancing at the spider at his side.

“Because you don’t want it to work out, dumbass,” the cat barked out, starting to put all the bottles under the counter, ready to finish his shift, “why lying, by the way?”

Alastor chuckled, “you didn’t seem so averse, my friend. You even helped me with this little trick.”

The cat snorted, “Satan knows what would happen to me if I don’t entertain you,” then, he gazed at the sleeping spider, “your lie won’t be enough, you know? He is head over heels for you.”

**_NEXT CHAPTER SPOILERS:_ **

**A charming, elegant lady is waiting outside the Hazbin Hotel – Sir Pentious’ girlfriend? Oh, wait --- isn’t that --- isn’t that Alastor?!**

**Or: How to make Angel disease worse.**

“Everyone is, until they’re not anymore,” the deer pointed out, bitterly, “everyone is, until the waiting is not worth it anymore.”


	2. A rival or an Ally?

**_ Once Upon A Time, Love Bloomed in Hell : Chapter 2 _ **

**_Camelia_ **

**_2_ **

**_A Rival or an Ally?_ **

Angel loved gossip. He was a huge fan of those weekly magazines (he could no longer afford) where they talked about this or that couple; new affairs; breakups – so, when he saw a charming, tall lady sat outside, he couldn’t resist it and approached her.

Why was she there, outside the Hotel? Perhaps, was she waiting for one of the patrons? Or did she want to become one herself? Nah, it couldn’t be! Judging by her outfit – a long, old fashioned, red dress – she was rich enough not to need something like that.

“Good morning, Miss,” Angel tried, advancing towards the bench where the demon was waiting while reading a book.

The woman lifted her head, staring at the spider with empty eyes and a weirdly gentle smile, “oh, why, good morning to you. How unusual for someone in Hell to be so polite – the Hotel is doing a great job with you, I assume?”

“Oh, kind of,” he replied, shrugging, “Are you one of the new patrons?” He asked eventually – perhaps, is she was there for that reason, he could try to organize a date between her and Husk, he thought. That grumpy cat never left his bar and that was… concerning.

Their kitty cat needed to get laid! Really – his mood would improve a lot!

Or was she there for Pentious? Angel could see some similarities in their outfit – same, old school style (too old for these days) – same poise, same elegance. Though, that creepy smile was familiar…

His heart skipped a beat.

There was --- there was someone else, in that hotel, who looked like an elegant pimp, who smiled all the time and was very polite most of the time (unless you were on his menu for the dinner).

Someone who was currently hunting the poor spider in his dreams.

The woman smiled, “Oh, no, no, no! I’m more of an affiliate, actually,” she explained, “I’m Rosie, one of Alastor’s acquittances. I’m waiting for him.”

Angel blinked.

Alastor.

She was waiting for Alastor, what for?

She was an affiliate, she said, but Angel felt that pinch of jealousy scratching at the walls of his lungs.

But there wasn’t any reason to be, was there? Alastor had told him about his surgery so – he couldn’t love anymore, right?

…

Right?!

But it was hell, Angel had to remind himself. Everything was possible there and what if what Alastor needed to fall in love again was the right person?

The spider gave another look at the demon in front of him: she had delicate features (and Alastor adored elegant and delicate things); she was smiling (which was a must for Alastor); judging from the book she was reading, a book of poetries, Angel supposed she must be very educated (which Angel was not and he knew how much Alastor loved poetry and art).

She was everything Alastor could have asked for.

Everything Angel was not – a slut like him could never compete.

C’mon, not even Valentino had ever wanted him as a ‘lover’! Not that Angel was interested in that, but, you know… it said a lot when you were supposed to be Mista Val favorite.

“Is everything okay?”

Angel gulped loudly, sensing all the flowers filling his lungs to the point to almost rip them open, “I ---"

He needed to throw up.

He needed to run away from there, before Alastor could…

Suddenly, a loud static startled the spider, “my dearest Rosie! What a pleasure to meet you, finally!”

Angel covered his mouth with two of his hands, trying to hold himself back from puking right there: Of fucking course! That stupid strawberry pimp!

Turning around, Angel met the Radio Demon’s gaze who waved his red mic at him. At first, Angel thought it was his way to greet him, but, after a moment, Angel realized it was his clue to leave. Or was it just his imagination? Angel couldn’t say but decided, on his own accord, to get away from there, before Alastor could have a chance to chase him away.

As the deer approached, asking something that Angel couldn’t quite understand, the spider bowed to Rosie and moved past Alastor. First, he walked at a lazy pace, but when the Radio Demon called his name, Angel run towards the entrance of the Hotel.

He threw up right after putting a foot inside.

Then, everything went black.

…

Oh, fainting had never been so pleasant.

**

“Was that your dear Anthony?” Rosie asked him, grinning, “you know, I wouldn’t mind playing along with your game a bit more, but I happen to have such a soft spot for that boy.”

“Aha, as if,” Alastor retorted, “you just met him.”

“And it was enough to understand that you two would be such a nice couple!”

“AH-AH!” the other demon laughed, theatrically, “I don’t date.”

Rosie huffed, “you don’t date, you don’t sex, you don’t understand jokes,” she said, counting everything with her fingers, “is there anything you actually do? Aside from feeding that pit that is your stomach?”

“Ma chère,” Alastor started, with a tone that seemed neither playful nor threatening. It seemed normal, almost flat considering his character, “I must tell you that I understand jokes very well but that, as well as dating, they don’t entertain me at all. A nice meal, however, it’s quite the treat for me.”

“But aren’t you tired?” Rosie coed, walking side by side with the Radio Demon as other demons changed side of the street to not get in their way.

“Of what, dear?”

“Of being alone,” she explained, covering her mouth with her red folding fan made of lace, “of being such a workaholic,” she whispered.

Alastor tilted his head, thinking about an answer. When he was human, all his relationships had been temporary and fleeting. His work, in fact, was always his one and only priority. Work and entertainment were the constants of his life, and when a relationship didn’t allow him to work as he wanted and it didn’t entertain him any longer, his feelings disappeared.

Dating was pointless for someone like him.

Though, as soon as he was ready to give her an answer, Alastor spotted a car, going right towards the Hotel. A pink, elegant limousine.

“Oh, Valentino is going to your boy,” Rosie mocked.

Alastor grimaced, or at least he tried, keeping the smile in place as always, “wait, how do you know he is going there for Anthony? You met him a moment ago... unless…”

Unless she had made her researches as soon as Alastor had told her about him…

The woman nodded, “I took the liberty to watch some of his works,” she admitted, grinning widely, “he has a nice body. Did you know he is into masochism too?”

“Curses! Rosie! A gentlewoman like you watching something like that?”

“Do you think women don’t have their needs?” She said, pouting, “there are a few films where he masturbates, and I watched every single one of these,” she added, fanning herself eagerly, “what a waste he would be in your hands! Such a nice voice. Such a nice body!”

“Ah, fortunately, he will give up soon enough,” Alastor sighed and, honestly, he didn’t know if he should feel relieved or… disappointed.

“Oh, no, he would not.”

“He had surgery so many times,” Angel had told him that he was used to Hanahaki surgery by now, so, once more, it wouldn’t be a big deal. But Rosie didn’t think the same.

“I don’t think he would give up on you,” she insisted, “not so soon, at least,” which made Alastor snort.

“Why wouldn’t he?”

Rosie giggled and oh if that didn’t mean troubles (for Alastor), “let’s make a bet, my friend. A bet between Overlords.”

Oh – troubles! Lots of troubles, but this only meant _more_ entertainment, “consider my interest piqued, chère.”

**

“Oh, so you met her,” so Husk seemed to know something about the relationship between Alastor and Rosie, “don’t mess with her, kid.”

“Uh? Why not? She seemed so…” kind? Nope, it wasn’t the right word. If she was in hell, there was a reason for that.

“She is an Overlord,” the cat demon replied, “just like your favorite pimp.”

Angel froze – an Overlord.

Another fucking overpowered Overlord.

Of course, yeah…

“I have no chances…” the spider whined, “he’d never notice me.”

“He’d never notice anyone, honestly. His partner is his work and his work alone.”

Eh --- Angel couldn’t decide if it was boring or pathetic. It did sound like Alastor, honestly. Devotes to his career only; holed in his office all time, far away from everyone’s sight.

But --- didn’t he say that when he was alive, Alastor had felt in love with someone? Angel pouted, “do you know anything about the person Al loved?”

At that, Husk froze; if it wasn’t out of fear or something, Angel couldn’t know, but the cat seemed not so happy to be made such a question. Perhaps, Alastor himself didn’t want him to say anything about it…

But Angel was curious – very much so!

If there was even a single chance for him, he had to know.

Eventually, Husk growled, “she is in heaven.”

“She?” Angel squeaked, “is he het?”

The bartender shrugged, “I think he may like men too, but, from what I know, he is not so happy to admit it,” oh? Was Alastor in denial or something?

“But, by the way, about the woman. Everything I know is that she was very kind – but very needy, if I have to say my opinion.”

“No, no, no, wait! Does it mean you’ve met her?!”

Again, Husk lifted his shoulders, nonchalantly, “I’ve known that jerk since our living days. My only luck was that he died long before me.”

“No, no! Stop there! Now I demand you to tell me about that pimp when he was a hu---” but Angel was cut off by his phone. A very familiar ringtone caught his attention and Angel knew that his free time for the day was over, already.

He took the phone out of his pocket and sighed, glancing at the screen just to see the name ‘Valentino’ in a flashy, saturated purple. He had to go.

“Don’t go,” Husk hissed, “Al is strong enough to protect you.”

The spider smiled, but proceeded to collect his bag from the other stool, ready to leave, “and be in debt with another overlord? No thanks!”

He blew a kiss, winking, but his phone ruined the mood again, ringing again, and again, becoming the background noises for his walk. The _clik-clak-clik_ of his heels echoed along with the music, as if he was in an over-emotional video clip. Except that, that was no video clip: that was his life. It was real.

Just like Alastor, there was no space for love in Angel’s second life. The only difference was that Alastor had chosen for it, while Angel Dust was merely following the flow of events.

But Husk’s voice startled him, once again, louder than the ring tone, “if you know how to play an instrument,” the cat started, “let him know. Al loves that shit.”

Angel smiled, wearily: as if it would be enough…

***

That day couldn’t get any worse, Angel had thought at first. But, of course, karma hated him, and when the darkness fell (not that night was very different from a day in hell), Valentino came with a new, horrendous news.

An overlord wanted to see Angel that night.

Another, fucking, overlord!

And it was a woman, nonetheless, and he didn’t really know if he wanted to feel grateful to not have to deal with Val and Vox at the same time or being repulsed. He was fucking gay, after all – he did not like the idea of putting his fluffy dick into a pussy! But that was his job, wasn’t it? He was a whore (well, he was Valentino personal whore, not everyone’s), and if Valentino wanted him to fuck with a woman, he would.

Though, karma was taking the “it could not get worse” too seriously, according to Angel’s standards.

When Angel opened the door of the private room, a woman was there, sat on the couch, dressed in red, and with a creepy smile perfectly in place.

Angel’s mouth dropped open.

His client for the night was… Rosie?!

The woman waved a hand at him, and after being sure they were alone, she spoke, finally, “Oh, hello dear!”

“Oh – ehm – ehehe – hello, ma’am…”

Why was she there?

Why did she ask for him?!

Rosie’s grin only widened, “Oh, my. Don’ tease me, boy – you have no idea what that appellative does to me if you say it with such a fear in your voice!”

Fuck! Shit! Shit!!

He breathed in and out: keep calm, Angel, you're a professional! You can do it!

Angel stepped forward, “how should I call you, then?”

Mommy, maybe? The spider internally screamed: no, please, no! He was into many things, but not--- THAT!

“Uhm, I don’t know,” she said, tapping her finger against her lips, “but I do know how can you call Alastor to heat him up! Well, not sexually, of course, but it would be enough to fluster him!”

Angel blinked.

He frowned.

Then, he blinked again, “I’m not sure I heard you correctly…”

“I can sense your thirst from miles,” she resumed, “I'm aware of the way you look at my friend, Alastor. Indeed, he is quite the charming man, when he wants to, and I’ve been craving for some drama since the day I met him.”

At first, Angel thought it was a stupid joke, but when Rosie extended a hand towards him, whispering, “I have a deal for you,” he knew he was fucked.

Porco dio…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Porco dio means --- actually, it has no proper translation in English. It’s a way to say “god dammit”, but in a more heavy way. Literally, it means “Pig of a god”. He is in hell for a reason, after all.


	3. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty messy, but, I promise, it's worth it! It's the quiet before the storm!  
> Also, I apologize for my lack of skills, I'm better at art than writing, but thank you for supporting this little work, really!  
> It means a lot to me.

**_ Once Upon A Time, Love Bloomed in Hell : Chapter 2 _ **

**_Camelia_ **

**_3_ **

**_Deal_ **

Everything was getting out of hand, Angel could say that much.

He stared down at the hand Rosie was offering: the hand of an Overlord. Once you shook hands with one of that kind, you would not be free from them unless they broke the deal themselves or you accomplished their tasks.

Either way, it meant problems.

“What kind of deal?” But he was still in the Studios, he thought, staring back at Rosie. Even though he had no such a strength to deal with an Overlord on his own, if something happened, Valentino would rescue him.

…

Maybe.

Rosie hummed happily, “I’ll give you my help with this crush of yours, and, in exchange --- mmmh, let’s say that I’d call myself satisfied if you’re able to mess up the life of my boring friend.”

“Ugh --- how do ya even know ‘bout my --- crush?” Angel asked, chewing at his inner cheek. She was an overlord, yes, but there was no way she would know about something like that… And he doubted Husk could have told her anything.

Rosie licked her lips, “let’s say, that Alastor has ears and eyes **_everywhere_**.”

Angel’s frown deepened, “what’s that supposed ta ---” wait.

Ears and eyes everywhere ---

“Does he know…?” He asked, taking a seat near the woman. Not on the same couch, though, but on a pink armchair close to her.

Rosie nodded, “he was very surprised at first.”

But there was no place for Angel to get caught so easily. Sure, he did talk about it with Husk, a few times, but the Cat Demon was always very careful to warn him when Alastor was around.

Unless Husk had betrayed him and decided it was a good idea to gossip about the best slut in the whole hell falling in love with an Overlord…

“You put on a good show for him, sweetheart,” Rosie resumed, as if she wanted to give him more hints for this absurd puzzle, “I don’t think he has ever seen a person masturbating before.”

“I never ---” masturbate when Alastor is around.

Wrong.

As far as he could remember, there was that evening when Fat Nuggets had started acting weird, looking around, behind every furniture of the room and grunting at each and every shadow as if they were an enemy. As if darkness could be considered a living entity.

And there was only one demon who could control the servants of the night that way.

“Did --- did he spied on me?”

Rosie chuckled, “he said it was a mistake,” then, she looked up and down Angel’s body, with interest, “he said he was attracted by your scent, and wanted to check. But, of course, usually, he’s not that stupid, so I’d say that he did want to watch that pretty show of yours.”

Of course, Angel wasn’t ashamed of something like that, not even embarrassed, and probably, it was the best thing that could ever happen. He had no intention to confess face to face – accidentally whining his love for Alastor while doing what Angel did best? That sounds like the best he could get away with, yes!

“Well yeah – but I don’t think I can make a deal with ya,” Angel pouted, “he can’t love me.”

“Oh, please! Just because he is asexual and aromantic, it doesn’t mean… what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Ya don’t know…?” the spider asked, grimacing, “he had surgery when he was alive… that’s why he can---” but Rosie’s laugh interrupted him. It was a pitchy sound, not the kind of laugh you’d expect from a lady that looked like one of those elegant and charming members of the noble class.

“That’s the lie he told you?” she deadpanned, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“…lie?”

“He never had surgery, my dear. The situation is way easier than this – but oddly enough, he doesn’t admit it so openly,” she snorted, “Satan, I knew he wasn’t so fond of relationship, but I never thought he would lie like that!”

But Husk had said --- Husk had --- well, yeah, of course, Husk would support everything Alastor would say: they were kind of friends and colleagues. OF COURSE!

Alastor knew about his feelings and didn’t want to break his heart – was that what had happened?

No, not just that! The asshole was trying to force him into doing the fucking surgery too!

“For Alastor,” Rosie resumed, “relationships are like deals he would break eventually.”

Angel quirked an eyebrow, “is he a cheater?”

“No, but --- from what I heard about his previous life, he never found a partner that would make him happy. He believes that work is the only thing he is good at.”

That made sense, actually. Angel could never imagine a lovey-dovey Alastor – it seemed even creepier than the original one.

“Someone told me about --- a girlfriend he had ---” was that a lie too? Was Husk lying on purpose to keep him at bay?

“Victoria?” Rosie asked, “did he talked about her?”

Oh, so yeah, there had been a girl at certain point, “a --- a friend did. He said he was a kind woman but very needy,” and come to think about it, Angel was not any different. He was very needy, actually. Needy and very possessive at times.

“From what I heard she was his last partner. She was Alastor’s polar opposite, but they lasted together until the very end.”

And his lungs ached – he felt the slippery walls of his inside pressed against soft petals, “he loved her,” he breathed out, slowly.

“I wouldn’t consider it love,” she explained, “he can’t fall in love easily – sex is neither one of his needs, but--- he can experiment things close to these. Perhaps, he won’t say he is in love, but he does feel the need to protect the person he is close to. To spend time together and so on.”

But wasn’t it considered friendship?

“But, as I said before, Alastor thinks that relationships are deals he can’t afford. He is very self-aware of his limits, and he knows that other people need different attention from his.”

Oh? Angel’s eyes light up: what kind of attention did Alastor need?

So, he thought quickly about Rosie’s request: a deal more, a deal less: it wasn’t noting Angel was a foreigner too. Worst case scenario, Alastor would deny him – what was a broken heart compared with the regret that would come if he decided to not take that opportunity?

“What ---” and best-case scenario, he thought, he’d get a lover out of the deal, “what’s yar deal, ma’am?”

A lover and a brighter future, he hoped. As brighter as it could be in hell.

**

When Angel came back, he didn’t bother revealing the deal he had made with Rosie. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he could talk openly to Husk anymore! What if his tongue slipped and the damn Kitty would tell everything to Alastor?!

So he came back to the hotel and sneaked into Al’s office, not before knocking and getting permission to step in of course.

“Smiles?” Angel called, hesitantly. Rosie had told him that one of the things Alastor like the most was when people seemed to be curious about his work, and he knew what to do right at that moment. Angel had a plan, and he was ready to make it work!

He found Alastor sat at his wooden desk, reading documents and rapping with his finger as he followed the rhythm of the electro-swing that came from the radio in front of him. It was an old-style radio, one of those that now only collectors would actually buy.

The Radio Demon didn’t lift his eyes from the boring paperwork he was focused on, but greeted Angel nonetheless, “Yes, my dear fellow?”

He spider took a deep breath and bit his lips, “I was wondering,” he started, closing the door behind him and reaching the desk, settling himself on the corner of it. Again, Alastor didn’t seem to give him any importance, “Can I see how you prepare for your broadcast?”

The deer didn’t reply, instead, he raised his head and looked back at Angel, studying the younger demon with wide eyes. Angel couldn’t understand if it was because he was considering the idea or if he was about to kick him out of the office.

“I mean… I wanna change my show at the club! I think dat, maybe, ya could give me a few advice…”

And then, for once, Angel’s lungs didn’t feel so heavy anymore, because could swear he had never seen Alastor’s smile lighting up like that! He had never seen Alastor with something less creepy than his forced smile.

“Why, my dear, I’m sure it’s not as amusing as what you’re usually involved with,” he said, and took off his monocle to clean it with a red cloth carefully folded near the radio, “I believe you know how to entertain a public, considering your qualities as an actor.”

“Oh, Smiles! Did you watch my movies?” Angel purred, adjusting the fluff of his bust, “I can tell you my secrets, if you tell me yours!”

Alastor laughed, sending shivers along the back od the spider, and waved a hand at him, “nonsense, my dear. I have a --- mmmh --- friend who is quite fond of your works.”

What? A friend…? Could it be --- Rosie?

Ugh --- that woman was weird…

“Owh, well, now I’m not here ta talk ‘bout my work! I’m here ta listen to ya!”

The deer quirked an eyebrow, “I’m afraid, you need to be more specific: what do you want to know about my job?”

Okay, okay. Fair enough.

“How do ya --- what do ya do when you’re feeling down? Do you turn on yar crazy mic or whatever and jus’ --- start talking?”

“That’s a very smart question, Angel,” oh, oh! Was he praising him? That was new! And it was – how could he phrase it – Angel felt as if he had no disease anymore. His lungs were lighter; his throat was free from the inconvenience created by all the camelias of the previous days. His heart was beating happily, following the rhythm of the swing on the radio.

Alastor hummed, an tilted his head from left to right, eyes lost and, probably, head full of words as if he was trying to find the right way to explain himself. Then, when he found the words he needed, he widened his eyes and lifted the corners of his smile, “the answer is simple, my dear, I always try to change my mood before the start of my broadcasts.”

“Why is that…? I mean – ya can have yar bad days too…”

“Well, as a performer,” Alastor resumed, licking his teeth – wait, was that blood on his canines? – “as a performer, I can’t risk influencing the mood of my listener in a bad way. If I’m sad, which happens very rarely, I must think very carefully about what I want to say or what I want to do for that day.”

“And what – what can make you happy when –” another pair of arms popped out from his body and Angel started gesticulating, not really sure about what to ask at that point.

“Honestly, nothing is better than a good meal,” and he grinned – a grin as wide as the crescent moon, the same moon Angel had been used to be amazed by when he was still a little boy with just two arms. Okay, it wasn’t as beautiful as the moon, Angel could give him that, but it was dazzling all the same

Then, Angel was almost there to ask where he used to go for his meal but realized soon enough that he wasn’t talking about the restaurant or any common food.

And finally understood what was hidden behind his devilish expression.

The spider quirked an eyebrow, “Yar--- are you --- do you eat the other demons…?”

And that would explain the blood Al had in his mouth now – had he just had a ‘good meal’ all by himself in his office?

The deer snapped his tongue, “Satan forgive me, but I get so hungry whenever my mind tries to slip in such dark places. And, you know, way too often lesser demons think to be able to break a deal with me without a proper punishment.”

Oh.

OH!

HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND!

Did it mean ---

“Would you ---” Angel gulped, “would you ever try to eat me?”

Suddenly, Alastor smile twitched and a loud static filled the room as the temperature dropped (was it even possible in hell?). Not knowing what to do or where to hide (hide? Why did he want to hide?), Angel froze in place and tried to embrace himself with all his arms while the static ran out into his skull and all the bones of his body.

The sound was under his skin. It echoed into his veins, making his blood vibrate and all the organs shiver.

What was happening?

“Why would I?” Alastor asked, and for a moment, Angel had the feeling that the deer was so close to dropping his smile. But it didn’t happen, and, instead, hid his face with his hands, throwing his head back against the armchair’s cushion and sighed.

“It wasn’t anything sexual!” Angel clarified, “I was just --- curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, my friend. Or the spider, like you yourself,” Alastor huffed, but Angel was able neither to see if he was smiling nor to understand if he was mad. His gloved hands were covering his face entirely, helped by his hair; his voice was normal, or so it seemed.

“You’re mean! Is it bad to be afraid of becoming your new meal?” Angel whined, but, again, Alastor sighed.

“Angel…”

“I sleep on the same floor! I’d like to know if I’m on your menu,” he said, jokingly, but that was what made Alastor snap entirely.

“A̷̧̳̣͚̮̼̳̙̿̐̓̉̋̅̈̈́̎̽͊̍͒̕̚̕͜͜͠ͅN̵̢̧̧͉̻̲̪̦̞̪̞̞̯̳̗̿͌̉ͅͅg̸̈́̊̑̌̊͑͘͠~͐̍̇̌͋͛̔͘̚̚͠͝~̨͙͓̞̝̝̟͉̫͖̣̻̬͚̠̦̼͎̽e̸͖̹̙̦̤̋͂͐̄͐̊̐̚l̶͛͑̎̾̈̎͂̍̄̐`̡̣̣̖͔̜̜͔̍̔͛̉̂̿͠!” He shouted, pressing his hands against his own face even stronger than before, “go away!”

A camelia bloomed.

“But I---”

“Go away!”

Another one…

“… I was just messing around…”

No answer.

“Ya know, I’m Italian,” Angel explained, “I come from New York and there --- hell --- people were so crazy that they thought that Italian were cannibals!”

It was true! Back in time, if you were a foreigner, people used to create all sorts of lies about yourself!

You were a cannibal if you ate too much.

You were a with if you worked with herbs and collect gems.

You could be everything at any time.

“Of course I know you’d never eat me! Unless you wanna do something more --- intriguing!”

Again, no reply.

Ugh --- why was he mad now?

Didn’t he like those kinds of jokes?

Then, Alastor exhaled, wirily.

“Would you go away, Angel? Please.”

Another flower bloomed and, unpleasantly, Angel threw up right there on the desk.


	4. Another way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk, Pentious and Angel talk about Alastor.  
> Angel is not ready...

**_ Once Upon A Time, Love Bloomed in Hell : Chapter 2 _ **

**_Camelia_ **

**_4_ **

**_Another way out_ **

A day went by, then a second, and Angel had had no chance to meet Alastor again.

He was just like his shadow: fast and silent. Not even once, Angel had been able to see him getting in and out of the room – not even for breakfast nor lunch.

At dinner, he seemed to notice the hint of a black figure walking in and out of the dining room, but when Angel turned to catch him, he was gone already.

He sighed and murmured something about needing another chance.

“You threw up on his desk…” Husk repeated, filling his own glass again.

“… and you made fun of him…” Pentious added, staring at his greenish booze.

Angel looked at him sideways, “why are you even here? It’s private!”

Honestly, Angel didn’t even know why he was having that conversation with Pentious there, but Husk had said that it was okay for him to be present too. When Pentious was drunk, like that night, he’d most likely forget everything after a good night.

Angel really hoped it was the truth or else…

“If you want your bussssiness to stay private,” the snake pouted, “don’t talk to the bartender.”

Husk shrugged, “he’s got a point, kid.”

“What? Are ya telling someone?!” Angel shrieked in a pitchy tone, forcing Pentious to straighten up on his tail at the sudden sound.

“Not that you’re being so suitable,” Husk pointed out, taking a sip, “everyone knows, and everyone has eyes to see. Whenever your sugar pimp is around, there are fucking roses blooming around you!”

“And sparklessss,” Pentious joined, smiling, and drool slid down his chin, mixed with his drink, “you’d be dead by now if you weren’t already.”

“Why are you so convinced? Why can’t I have a chance?”

“And you made fun of him!” Offered the bartender, hissing, “and he kicked you out.”

“You threw up on his desk!” Came again Pentious and at that, Angel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yar point?”

Husk frowned, “my fucking point, kid, is that you walk around saying how much you love Alastor but you don’t even know how to behave when he is around!” He paused for a moment, pointing at him with one of his claws, “you don’t even know what he likes! You know nothing about him and keep throwing this shit at me!”

“Ehy, now, gentlemen, don’t – “ but Angel’s scream cut Pentious off of that conversation.

“Why are ya acting like this, now?! I thought we were friends!”

“Oh, friends?” Repeated Husk, smiling, “so what, I have no right to be realistic with you? Do you want me to act all nice and friendly, so you won’t face reality?”

“I know he doesn’t give a shit about me!” Angel shouted, “and I know nothing about him… but he makes me feel okay, when he doesn’t act as if he hates me ---”

“He told you about the surgery, Angel!” Husk tried but, oh, Angel was so done with those lies.

So fucking done!

“Stop lying to me! I know he did not! I know what you’re trying to do! You want me to give up! But I won’t!”

And Husk went silent for a moment, before huffing, a genuine smile displayed on his face, “how do you know?”

“Rosie told me…”

“Oh, that damn bitch – never keeps her mouth shut,” Hus snarled, “but…”

Meanwhile, Pentious drank, eyes wandering from Husk and back to Angel, in complete silence – probably, he thought it was some quality shit-show at Angel’s expense.

“My point doesn’t change,” Husk growled, “he lied because he doesn’t want your love! It’s even worse! He lied to you! He lied because he doesn’t want anyone in his life! Neither you nor anyone else. That shows how much you know about him: you can’t even figure out his tricks on your own.”

“I can learn,” Angel began, feeling the hint of headache in his head, “ I didn’t even have the time to get to know him! How am I supposed to if he keeps being grumpy all the time? And why do ya care so much?”

“Because I don’t want you to come here when he will break your heart. You have no idea about what happens when someone fell in love with Alastor.”

Pentious whizzed, “oh, I know where this is going…” and drank a bit more.

“What? Will he eat my heart?” Angel mocked – of course, he had imagined that other demons could fell in love with Alastor too, but, “you can’t understand. You said you don’t know how to love anymore…”

Abruptly, Husk slammed his paws onto the counter, squinting and biting his bottom lip, “can you guess why or your little head is too busy thinking about dicks to put 2 and 2 together?”

What --- what did it mean?

“I don’t understand you! Yesterday you wanted to help me, today you act like a jealous lover and ---- no, wait!” Angel paused for a second and watched as Husk’s grin turned into a sadder version of his smiles.

A jealous lover.

But Husk couldn’t love anymore… so why…?

“Oh gosh, took you long enough,” came from Pentious.

“Shut up, daddy! Nobody asked for your opinion!”

“Eh, looks like the snake is smarter than the spider…” chuckling, Husk turned his back to the patrons, seeking for another bottle of whiskey, “and, for instance, I’m not jealous, I just --- I don’t like when you or that hag, Rosie, think of Alastor as someone who can suddenly fall in love out of nowhere. I’m not saying it’s impossible, but I know that you would wait months or even years for this to happen… I waited almost 1 whole year for him to notice me.”

Angel frowned, “how---? You said she had a girlfriend, or was it a fucking lie? Like the heart-eating shit?”

Husk snorted, “When Alastor was still alive, we made a promise,” he resumed, and --- why was his voice getting lower and lower?

Why did it seem as if he was upset by that conversation?

Distressed, even.

“I promised him I’d wait for him to like me back…”

“But you said he had a girlfriend,” Angel repeated, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface - fuck, this situation was becoming weirder and weirder.

Husk shrugged and kept moving bottles and glasses, “because I broke our promise. I met a girl and --- we fell in love and we got married…” he sighed, “it happens all the time: you fall in love with Alastor; you promise him that you’ll wait for him. You tell him that everything will be fine; you make big plans with him and then --- you break the promise.”

Angel decided to say nothing. Now he could understand why Husk seemed to be so invested into Alastor’s love life…

“When I died too, I made up to him giving away my ability to love,” Husk added, laughing bitterly, “and I became his servant.”

Oh fuck --- that was --- that was a BIG proof of love, wasn’t it…?

“But this doesn’t explain why he had a girlfriend,” Pentious intervened.

“I guess she was the right one,” offered Husk facing them again, finally - his eyes were wet, and he seemed unable to keep his grin in place, “but, in the end, she left him too, a few days before Alastor died, she broke up with him. She said the pressure was too much – she was stressed, and she needed someone who would think of her as their first priority. She needed better, she told him.”

“And Alastor’s priority is his job…” Angel reasoned aloud, lowering his gaze to stare at a spot on the counter, “you think I’d act like her or you, don’t you?”

“I do, yes and, probably, Al thinks the same too,” the cat sighed, “it’s not because of who you are, it’s just --- what happens. Even this stupid snake had a crush for that creep.”

Angel blinked, turning to face the other demon, “what?” and again, his scream made Pentious jump on his tail, “YOU WHAT?!”

“Yeah, yeah, I had a crush,” Pentious admitted massaging his temples and trying to relax again on the stool, “I courted him for a few weekssss, probably a month, but,” he lifted his shoulders, defensively, gazing away from the spider, “I had no patience and gave up. I think that’s why he alwayssss throwssss the ‘ ** _do I know you_** ’ joke at me.”

Oh…

“He takes these things pretty seriously,” Husk explained, starting to drink from a bottle of whiskey, “even when he was a human being, promises were always his priority. Now he calls them ‘deals’ and if you break the deal, well --- you know what overlords do, right?”

Angel’s throat went dry, and this time, it was not due to the disease.

“They kill you…” he whispered.

“If I wanted to help you, yesterday,” Husk resumed, “it was because I thought you had a chance. I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into, but A ---”

But Pentious loud snores stopped him. The snake demon was with his chest on the counter and was about to fall off the stool.

“I need to see him…” Angel went on – he wanted to try again. He had Rosie rooting for him, helping him – he’d be fine

“What for? To make fun of him again?” flying over the counter, Husk prevented an unconscious Pentious to lie flat on the floor, “give up, kid, he is no match for ---” someone cut him off by opening the door.

Husk growled, “oh, fuck off! Let me finish the damn sent--- oh ---" 

“Husk, my dear friend!” At the radio-like voice, both Angel and Husk froze in place, and the cat almost dropped Pentious onto the floor, “I could hear your voices from outside.”

The spider glanced at Husk but the bartender spoke first, “I’m sorry,” he said, advancing towards Alastor to get the snake back to his room, “but he needed to know.”

Alastor hummed, “did he?”

Sighing, the cat went past him, keeping his head and tail low, “he is stubborn.”

And after a few seconds, Angel and Alastor were alone.

The spider reciprocated the deer’s gaze: the Radio didn’t seem bothered by what Husk had said but he could never know. Alastor was good at hiding his emotion behind his signature smile – either Angel was fucked or Al had no intention in harming him.

“Do you want to promise me anything, Angel?” Alastor almost teased, getting closer to him, “do you have a proposal for me?”

The spider shook his head, “none of dat.”

“So you do know that your infatuation won’t last for long. Good,” the demon noted, nodding.

“Nope,” again, Angel denied it, “I can’t know. Ya can’t know either.”

Alastor quirked an eyebrow, “why don’t give up?”

Angel tilted his head, “why would I?”

“Because demons are not made for love,” the deer suggested, “commitments of that kind, that is, are not for us.”

“Are ya saying it because of the job I do?”

“You wouldn’t be in hell if you were a trustworthy person,” Alastor replied, honestly.

“Same goes for you! You’re here for a reason, aren’t you?”

Alastor smirked but his eyes darkened, “exactly. So, as you were asking me the other night: what if, one night, I’d walk into your room to feast on your body? What if, one night, I’d want to reap your chest open and eat your inside until nothing is left?”

“Is --- is this what you want – want to do?” Angel stuttered – if he wasn’t sure Alastor was a deer and not a spider, Angel would have thought that he was trapped into a thick and resistant web.

The deer smirked, “would you allow me to?”

“Ugh – I – I mean --- I’ve ---” he had done everything for Val, yes, but it didn’t sound like the most romantic thing to say at that moment, “ I don’t know…” he admitted, making Alastor huff.

“I appreciate the honesty, dear and, to make it clear: no, I have no desire in eating you. Nor anyone in this hotel. But…”

Angel’s heart stopped. It was the end, wasn’t it?

He’d say that he didn’t want to eat him but that he wanted to have nothing to do wit---

“But I’m more than willing to help you out with that little show you wanted me to give you advice for…”

“What?”

What show?

Alastor straightened his back, “why, Angel, the show you talked about the other evening. The reason why you were in my office…”

Angel squinted his eyes, “show---?” Which sho— The Radio Demon tried to frown, suspicious blooming on his face – show? OH! YES!

The show! Rosie’s idea to lurk Alastor in their little plan, “Yes, the show!!! Will you help me? For real?”

Alastor’s frown didn’t disappear, “yes, I will help you. Perhaps, spending time together, you’ll finally decide to accept the surgery.”

Angel flinched, “what? Why?”

“Because I’ll be sure that every minute we spend together will be a nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seems messy or too quick, but funny things happened: I'm aro\ace too and yesterday my gf decided to break up with me saying the same exact words I used for Alastor's girlfriends in this chapter.  
> I wrote this chapter a week ago so, I think I only wanted to get it out of my system after this coincidence....
> 
> Thank you for reading and, again, I apologize, but I promise next chapters will be better!


	5. Entertainment Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the Camelia issue!  
> Will All give a chance to Angel or ...?

**_ Once Upon A Time, Love Bloomed in Hell : Chapter 2 _ **

**_Camelia_ **

**_5_ **

**Entertainment Begins**

When Alastor’s shadow opened the door, looking at what Angel was keeping against his chest, it grimaced.

“What?” The spider asked, tightening the grip on his fluffy, pink pillow that was hiding a Fat Nugget snuggling against his owner fluffiness. Eventually, the shadow let him in, and then it was Alastor’s turn to question the object and the anima Angel had with him.

“Why the pillow?” He wondered out aloud, positioning a book back on the bookshelf, “and the pig?”

Angel swayed on his heels and closed the door, “I want to be comfortable! I want to feel at home,” for what ‘home’ could be in that damn hotel. Outside of his room, everything was like a minefield for Angel -tho, at least inside Alastor’s hotel, he wanted to feel at ease.

“I don’t remember allowing you to be comfortable around me, my friend,” the Radio Demon huffed as he snapped his fingers, loudly, to catch the attention of his shadow that helped Angel sitting on the chair in front of Al’s desk.

“What a gentleman,” the spider coed, hugging the pillow and the pet of whom the shadow didn’t seem so fond of, glaring at it with its shining eyes. The shadow offered both hands, as if it expected Angel to give it his pet, “nope, Fat Nuggets stays.”

“I believe you misunderstood. I allowed you to stay here,” Alastor noted, sitting on the armchair, “not to move here with your pet.” Even though the smile was still there, painting the deer’s face as always, Angel could sense the disappointment.

Angel snorted and put the pillow on Al’s desk, where Fat Nuggets headed to rest, grunting, “believe me, Smiles, if I wanted to move in with you, you’d notice. It wouldn’t be this simple.”

“Oh, I believe you,” the deer grinned, taking out from the drawer a piece of paper to hand it out to Angel, “pink walls, pink furniture, perhaps, a big, flashy room with stuffed animals and lights, a big desk,” he waved his hands in front of him, as if simulating a curtain opening, “toons of games for you and your pet.”

The spider frowned. He took the paper and found it full of scribbles, chewing at his inner cheek, “How do you know? Am I that predictable?”

Was it because of his clothes?

And for the first time since their last encounter, the deer scowled, the smile so damn close to become a flat, boring line on his face, “you’re just like her.”

“What?”

Alastor sighed and his eyes were trying so hard not to leave Angel’s face, wobbling as they managed to stare at the spider without giving up, “she wanted a big house, “he resumed, and Angel started holding back his breath. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to listen or not, but he was so curious… but the idea of being compared with another person…?

Curiosity killed the spider, he murmured into his mind, placing a hand on Nuggets’ head.

“She wanted a big room – big, shiny, pink. She wanted me to like her little pet – “, he explained, lowering his gaze to stare at the sleepy pig, “she liked explicit stuff – dirty talk and such. Nothing I was so fond of, honestly.”

“I ain’t Victoria,” Angel blurted out and Al seemed kind of surprised to hear that name coming from his lips. The deer widened his eyes, a low static came from his microphone, resting on the desk, at Al’s left, “and you’re very rude, Al.”

As that puzzled expression had appeared on the demon’s face, with the same ease it disappeared, showing off a wide, evil grin, “is it a problem?”

Is it a- --- Of course, it was! But before Angel had a chance to shout out his frustration, he took a moment to think about what was happening. Alastor was purposely saying that he and his ex were similar – mmmh, what had he said the day before? He tried to recall the exact phrase, the few words that had been the start of that little game between them.

The words --- it was something along the line of **_“I’ll be sure that every minute we spend together will be a nightmare.”_**

The spider leered at the deer, “Is this everything you can do, Alastor? Trying to turn me down with such a pathetic performance?”

“What if it’s not a trick, dear Angel?” The deer mused, “what if you’re just so similar to her that I won’t ever fall in love with you because of who you are but because of who you remind me of? Wouldn’t it be… infuriating?”

Relax, Angel, the porno star told to himself, he’s just messing with you, wasn’t he?

But what if he was not?

A flower started blooming…

What if he and that girl were so alike that ---

No! They were not!

Of course, they were not!

“Just because I like pink,” he whispered, gulping loudly, “just because I like pink, explicit things or whatever, it doesn’t mean I’m like her! Never compare me with someone else! Jeez, you’re so mean – give me a chance! Wait, why are you laughing?”

Al’s laugh hit him like a truck – it was unexpected and terribly painful. Why was he laughing? Was he laughing at him? Did he think his feelings were a fucking joke?!

“You’re such a character, Anthony,” said the radio demon, crossing his arms against his chest, and slowly the flowers into Angel’s ribcage stopped blooming, “oh, and why are you looking at me with those puppy eyes, now?”

Blinking and stuttering, Angel’s voice boomed in the room, making Fat Nuggets jump awake, “how do you even know it?”

Abruptly, the laughter stopped and Alastor’s gaze faltered, “excuse you?”

“You used my name! No Angel, but Anthony! How do you know my real name? Only Val and my family know it!”

“Oh, that,” Alastor waved, relaxing, “I did my researches.”

“Why…?”

“I was curious.”

Angel cracked up a smile, “and you went out of your way just to know my name? If it’s my name what you wanted, you could have asked for a date.”

“Don’t read too much into it, my dear friend. You should focus on why you’re here now.”

“I’m here,” Angel prompted, leaning in towards Alastor, “because I want you to fall for me.”

But the deer shook his head, “this is the problem with people like you – you’re so head over heels for something as stupid as love, that even when someone treats you poorly, you still want them with you.”

“Because I know you’re faking,” Angel murmured – but was it really that easy? Was Alastor pretending to play a role or…?

“Why are you so sure? If you give me a proper answer, I’ll consider the option of giving you an equally proper chance,” Alastor proposed, offering his hand as if wanting to make a real deal with him.

Angle flinched – another deal? Another deal with an Overlord? If he accepted this one too, he’d find himself with 3 deals and he was barely able to perform even one of them… Rosie’s path was not a bit problem, of course, Angel had nothing to lose, but Val’s and Alastor’s implied something more serious and less safe…

“I can’t shake,” he replied, looking away, “and I don’t need a deal to know that you’ll give me a chance eventually.”

At that, Alastor exhaled, leaned back on his armchair to rest his back, and closed his eyes, “as I said, this is the problem with people like you: you’re trying to convince yourself that I’m how you want me to be.”

The flowers – fucking flowers started piling up in his chest, reaching the throat, compressing his lungs almost choking him from the inside, “then, let me get to know ya better!”

“It won’t change anything,” Alastor said, opening his eyes but looking at the ceiling.

“Why?” Angel tried to scream, but his vocal cords were not functioning right – soft petals were sliding up in his throat, ready to get out.

“Because I don’t even know what I want for myself – everything I care about is my job. I lose interest easily for other humans – or demons – and…”

“And entertainment,” Angel interrupted him, chocking on his words because of the camelias blooming.

Surprised, Al looked at him with a questioning look.

“You care about your job and entertainment. You’re here for this, doncha?” He took a moment to try and breathe, as slowly as possible, spitting out a few petals that caught Al’s attention.

“You’re here because you want to be entertained, so,” he resumed, “let me entertain you.”

Silence – Alastor started rapping with his fingers on the desk, observing as Angel started to reject flowers spilling out of him like a cascade.

They made eye contact for a moment, “I have no sexual interest – how could you entertain me?”

Feeling bold while challenging an overlord was very dangerous, Angel considered, but maybe, just maybe, with Alastor it would turn out okay. So, he straightened up, taking out from his mouth other petals before offering his hand, mimicking Alastor’s same gesture and the smile.

Gosh, those flowers tasted horribly…

“Two can play this game, Alastor. Nothing to lose here, just a --- gentlemen agreement what do you think?”

The Radio Demon studied Angel’s gloved hand for a few seconds – he squinted his eyes and massaged his temples, either he was reasoning or was bothered by that proposition. Then, he adjusted his monocle and whistled, recalling the shadow behind him which seemed to giggle.

And he took Angel’s hand – it was smaller and his fingers shorter than Angel’s – it seemed so fragile. A few squeezes could be enough to crush it. Looking now at Alastor, Angel realized that, indeed, he was impregnated with powerful vibes but, other than that, he was a slender demon, with a petite figure and gentle features.

“Let’s see what you have to offer, Anthony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this issue!  
> The next one will be focused on Alastor POV and I hope you'll enjoy that one too! 
> 
> Thank you for your support! Really, it means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Cazzo means dick, but can also be used as a curse, such as “fuck”.  
> Dolcezza means “sweetheart”.  
> Tesoro means “treasure”.
> 
> If you're looking for some good art too, and wish to say up to date with my work, you can find me on Twitter too: @cam3ulia


End file.
